


Il neige

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Originale
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix drabbles de 200 mots écrits sur les personnages de l'OS "Pas plus haute que trois pommes".  Sur deux hommes qui s'aiment et une petite fille dont la présence les comble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les effets de l'eau de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Calendrier de l'Avent sur la Ficothèque Ardente. Chaque jour, une case est découverte sur un tableau et un mot donné. Il doit service de ligne directive et être employé dans un drabble de 200 mots (avec une tolérance de dix en plus).

Mot découvert le 1er décembre : eau de vie

Nathan et Sébastien ont laissé Aude aux soins des parents du premier et s'accordent un moment en amoureux. Accoudés à la balustre de la patinoire, ils contemplent d'un œil distrait jeunes et moins jeunes tenter de rester debout sur les minces lames. Séba pose une main caressante sur la nuque de Nathan qui sourit.  
—  J'ai l'impression que tu as bu un peu trop d'eau de vie au marché de Noël, toi, se moque-t-il avec tendresse.  
—  J'ai envie, murmure son chéri avec un regard provocant tandis que ses doigts descendent lentement sur ses fesses qu'il palpe.  
Cela fait rire Nathan. Un tel geste osé en un lieu public. Il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi.  
—  Voyez-vous ça.  
Depuis qu'ils sont en vacances, il découvre de nouvelles facettes de son homme. Père attentif avec Aude. Invité disert et jovial avec sa famille. Fiancé heureux. Très aimant.  
Il le pousse vers les escaliers qui descendent à la plage, s’appuie sur le remblai de pierres, dans le renfoncement obscur, l'attire sur lui.  
—  Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai failli te coller contre un mur du bahut, s'exalte Sébastien. Toi et ton cul de rêve. Ta bouche. Tes mains. Salaud, tu m'en as fait voir.  
—  Venge-toi  !


	2. Les mots

Mot découvert le 2 décembre : balade

Main dans la main, ils se promènent sur la plage de Coxyde. Sur cette bande dure et mouillée que la mer en se retirant a découverte. Il fait froid mais un beau soleil hivernal baigne leur balade et illumine la crête des vagues. Ils sont revenus passer une seconde semaine de vacances chez les parents de Nathan qui l'ont accueilli comme un fils dont on attendait le retour. Il avait tant parlé de lui qu'ils le connaissaient déjà.  
Nathan. Qui a affronté son ex-femme pour revoir son sourire. Nathan. Qui a eu peur de retrouver sa tristesse lorsqu'ils ont reconduit Aude à Liège. Non. Il la reverra le week-end. Jamais il n'a été aussi sûr de lui, de son homme. Il est enfin à sa place. Heureux.  
—  Tu rêves, mon tout-beau  ?  
—  Je pense à toi.  
—  Également, murmure-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, sa main sur sa taille.  
Sébastien saisit son visage dans la coupe formée de ses doigts. Ses lèvres sont glacées contrastant avec sa bouche brûlante, sucrée. Il frémit. Leurs langues se trouvent, se caressent sensuellement. Le baiser est lent, profond. Il veut y mettre tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent en lui et ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer.  
—  Je t'aime.  
C'est tout.


	3. Champagne

3 décembre : bulles

Ils ont été ensemble faire quelques achats pour le réveillon de Nouvel-An. Sébastien a tenu à acheter une bouteille de champagne pour une soirée un peu spéciale, a-t-il précisé avec un petit sourire en coin qui promettait bien des choses. Dans la chambre qu'a Nathan chez ses parents, les bulles pétillent dans les flûtes remplies de boisson blonde. Posées sur la table de nuit, elles attendent leur bon vouloir. Uniquement occupé du corps de l'autre, les deux hommes les ont perdues de vue. Des soupirs, des gémissements trahissent leur plaisir. Entre serments d'amour et langage cru.  
Des doigts se tendent vers un verre de liquide glacé. Un cri, une injure. Un bruit léger de succion. Sébastien s'abreuve à même le creux du dos de son amant tandis que ses mains malaxent ses fesses.  
—  A ton tour, s'exclame Nathan qui d'un coup de rein intervertit les positions.  
C'est dans le nombril de son fiancé qu'il verse un peu de vin qu'il lèche. La ligne pileuse à peine visible en la pénombre le mène à sa virilité qu'il prend en bouche provoquant les cris de son chéri.  
—  Chut, mon âme. Chut. Tu vas les réveiller.  
Séba se tait mais ses mains tordent les draps quand la jouissance éclate.


	4. L'ami ennemi

Mot découvert le 4 décembre : ami

Nathan ressent la colère de Sébastien. A sa droite, Lio continue à étaler ses sorties, ses amants, sa sexualité débridée, émaillant ses récits d'évocations à un passé commun de libations, de flirts, de virées. _Tu te rappelles quand_...  
En faisant découvrir Knokke-le-Zoute à son homme, ils se rencontrés au tea-room Marie Siska. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis longtemps. Malgré le regard furibond de son amour, il n'a pas su comment refuser cette soirée qu'il proposait. Ils se sont donc retrouvés dans un endroit à la mode, clinquant et bruyant. Le contraire de ce qu'apprécie son chéri qui ne cache pas son mécontentement. Quant au taiseux Boris, le sex-friend de Lio, il s'amuse en contemplant la scène d'un air narquois.  
—  Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas changé, raille ce dernier. Pas d'attaches, continue-t-il avec un clin d’œil vers Boris. Et toi  ? C'est du sérieux vous deux  ? pense-t-il enfin à s'enquérir.  
—  Je l'ai demandé en mariage le jour du réveillon, Sébastien m'a fait le bonheur d'accepter.  
—  Vous marier  ?  
Lio fait entendre un ricanement. Nathan ne sait que répondre, que faire. Ils n'ont plus rien à partager.  
—  Tu crèves de jalousie, assène son fiancé en toisant Lionel.  
Boris éclate d'un rire tonitruant.


	5. Fleurs de méninges

Mot découvert le 5 décembre : fleurs

Adossé à la tête de lit, son ange entre les bras, il passe en revue d'anciens enregistrements. Ses parents ont tout déménagé de Liège. Ses livres. Ses films. Ses musiques. Il découvre, à travers ces souvenirs, l'adolescent qu'était Nathan. Et ce côté lui plaît bien plus que le sorteur, le séducteur décrit par ce prétentieux Lionel qu'il a eu grand plaisir à remettre à sa place. Bon, la soirée s'est mal terminée, c'est certain. Cela a pourtant fait rire son fiancé qui l'a soutenu.  
"Suffit pour être ensorceleur de faire pousser des fleurs de méninges" chante Serge Reggiani. Déjà à cette époque, ils étaient en symbiose. Lui succède Charles Aznavour et "Comme ils disent".  
—  Quand as-tu su  ?  
—  Tôt. Treize ou quatorze ans. Je crois même que j'y pensais avant, ajoute-t-il après avoir réfléchi.  
—  Moi beaucoup plus tard, raconte Sébastien. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais comment ce serait accueilli. Peut-on nier l'évidence ?  
—  Tu sais maintenant que non, murmure son chéri contre son oreille.  
—  Mon manque d'expérience avec les hommes te gêne ?  
—  Me gêner ? se moque-t-il avec un petite rire. Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que disent les autres, Séba. Encore moins Lionel. Toi, tu me bouleverses d'un seul baiser.


	6. Repas tardif

Mot découvert le 6 décembre: caviar

 

Les parents de Nathan sont sortis ce soir avec des amis. C'est en tête à tête qu'ils dînent, contemplant par la baie donnant sur la digue l'animation qui y règne. Quelques zakouskis vite confectionnés, des entrecôtes, un reste de gratin dauphinois réchauffé, des branches de cresson de fontaine, un reliquat de tiramisu et de macédoine de fruits frais. Un repas fait de bric et de broc.  
—  Où est notre caviar du pauvre ? s'étonne Sébastien qui a toujours entendu sa mère appeler ainsi les œufs de lompe, lointain succédané du Beluga iranien. J'ai vu le bocal.  
—  Plus tard, raille son chéri.  
Sébastien lui adresse un coup d’œil méfiant. Il ne veut pas se retrouver avec ça sur sa peau comme la glace vanille, le chocolat fondu et la crème fraîche il y a deux jours. Bon, il faut avouer, cela avait son charme. Ils y ont chacun trouvé leur plaisir. Gustatif et sensuel. Mais sentir le poisson  ? Il n'en est pas question.  
—  J'ai racheté une bouteille de champagne, se moque tendrement son homme en caressant sa main sur la table. Promis juré, tu en auras seulement en bouche.  
Il ne sait pourquoi, ça ne le rassure pas. Pas plus que les yeux gourmands qui le dévorent.


	7. Bonhomme de neige

Mot découvert le 7 décembre : neige

La partie de plage que ne recouvre jamais la mer même lors des marées hautes a revêtu un épais manteau blanc. Nathan et Sébastien, équipés de bottes, parka, bonnet, gants de laine, affrontent le froid. Rieurs, ils se taquinent, se poussent, chahutent. De grands enfants.  
—  Là ! s'exclame Sébastien.  
—  Pourquoi pas, raille Nathan qui ne voit aucune différence "là".  
—  Bon, tu es prêt ? On y va !  
Ils se précipitent pour chacun confectionner une grosse de boule de neige. Elles roulent, roulent, grossissent. Nathan ne roule plus la sienne que dans un sens. Elle devient un gros cylindre pansu qu'il dresse à la verticale.  
—  Tu y es ?  
La boule faite par Sébastien trouve sa place sur le sommet de l'autre. Nathan sort de ses poches une carotte pour le nez, deux gros boutons noirs pour les yeux, une vieille écharpe qu'il passe au cou du bonhomme de neige, un joint qu'il glisse dans une bouche imaginaire.  
—  Il a fière allure, déclare-t-il.  
—  Il manque un couvre-chef, lance Séba en lui arrachant son bonnet.  
—  Donne ça !  
La poursuite se termine par un placage. Que Séba est beau lorsqu'il rit ainsi. Couché sur lui dans la neige, Nathan l'embrasse à n'en plus finir.


	8. En catimini

Mot découvert le 8 décembre : Massage

 

Comme des enfants prêts à faire les pires bêtises, sur la pointe des pieds, ils se faufilent dans la salle de bain. Le reste de la maisonnée dort depuis longtemps. Quel scandale. Ils vont commettre le péché de chair ailleurs qu'en leur lit. Riant sous cape, ils closent la porte. Dans leur appartement, ils n'ont pas cette belle et vaste baignoire carrée avec des jets de massage. Ils se glissent avec volupté dans l'eau qui bouillonne. Sébastien trouve sa place entre les jambes de son homme. La tête posée en arrière sur son épaule, paresseusement, il se laisser caresser. Nathan en gestes sensuels passent ses paumes pleines de mousse sur les avant-bras de son chéri. Il remonte le long de ses flancs jusqu'aux aisselles chaudes. Sa bouche butine son cou. Leurs lèvres se cherchent. Ils aiment les baisers. Les mains de Nathan s'égarent bien plus bas, effleurent le pubis et la virilité tendue de Sébastien.   
—  Hmm..., murmure celui-ci.  
Les soupirs deviennent gémissements lorsque les attouchements se précisent.   
—  Chut, mon amour. Viens, assieds-toi sur moi, lui chuchote-t-il quand il a fini de le préparer.   
Sébastien se tourne face à lui puis, avec un grognement, s'empale sur son sexe. Le mouvement du pendule rythme leur union charnelle.


	9. La sortie

Mot découvert le 9 décembre : bar 

Ce soir, ils ont décidé de sortir à Ostende. Non pas de faire la tournée des bars mais seulement d'aller au cinéma et prendre un verre en écoutant de la bonne musique. La petite station balnéaire brille des mille feux de Noël. C'est la semaine, la plupart des établissements fermés. La digue est pratiquement déserte. Sébastien en profite pour saisir la taille de son amant et l'attirer contre lui. Ils sont tellement proches que leurs hanches se frôlent à chaque pas.  
— Séba ? se moque son chéri. Tout le monde va savoir que nous sommes gays.  
— Nous le sommes, non ? Je n'ai plus honte de ce que je suis, Nat. Je suis gay et enfin heureux.   
— Là ! Qu'en penses-tu ? demande Nathan en lui désignant un bistrot.   
En contrebas du Visser Kai, il y a un bar illuminé d'où s'échappe la musique de Bruce Springsteen. Ils se dirigent vers lui. "De Crayon : café – salle de concert" est-il écrit sur la devanture. Le décor est plaisant, chaud. Un groupe se produit sur une minuscule scène. La sono est excellente. Un chanteur à la voix rauque reprend un standard de Joe Cocker. Ils échangent un sourire complice. Voilà qui leur convient à merveille.


	10. Le cousin Gabriel

Mot découvert le 10 décembre : repas

 

Le repas traîne en longueur. La cuisine de sa future belle-mère est un délice. Mais. Un cousin de Nathan est venu passer le Nouvel-An chez sa tante Cathy. Ses parents et d'autres invités les rejoindront demain pour le réveillon. Il est un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Entre vingt et vingt-trois ans. Son regard s'attarde souvent sur leur couple. Quand Sébastien le surprend, Gabriel lui sourit d'un air gêné. Il n'arrive pas à décrypter son langage. Est-il homophobe  ? Ou simplement curieux.

—  Chéri  ? s'inquiète son fiancé.

—  Gabriel nous observe avec insistance, chuchote-t-il. Cela me met mal à l'aise.

—  Ils ne m'ont jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Tu es le seul que j'aie présenté à ma famille pourtant très ouverte. Si j'ai eu peur de me dévoiler, mon homosexualité n'a pas été un problème pour eux. On m'a fréquemment reproché de ne pas amener mes petits-amis comme mon frère faisait défiler ses copines. J'ai toujours dit que j'amènerais l'homme de ma vie. Uniquement lui. Et c'est toi qui prends ce souper avec eux. Comprends-tu ce que tu représentes  ?

Ému, Séba saisit la main de Nathan et pose ses lèvres sur la paume. Un hoquet surpris retentit en face d'eux. Il soupire. Décidément, il l'agace.


End file.
